Love After Love
by ReenaAnna
Summary: Risa's life is going great. She's finally over dark, starting College and is on her way to find her true love. After all the tarots said she would. But what will Risa do when Dark Mousy reappears after 4 years and old feelings start to come back?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"I'm way to excited, mom, I can't sleep!" I exclaimed while on the phone with my mother.

"Risa, I know your excited but try to get some rest. It must be past midnight in Japan right now," I heard mothers voice through the receiver.

"It's not that late. It's only one in the morning."

"_Only_ one in the morning?" she mocked, "Where's your sister?"

"Sleeping."

"Like you should be. Honey, I know college is an huge adventure—sorry, Risa, hold on."

I heard the sound of movement and mother talking to somebody in English in the background of the phone as I waited patiently sitting cross-legged on my bed for her to return. When she did, there was strain in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Risa, I'm late for a lunch meeting. I'll call you tonight…or morning rather. I love you."

Before I opened my mouth I heard the click. Then the beeping a few seconds later.

"I love you too," I whispered to the phone.

I beeped the phone off then tossed it to the edge of my bed. I stretched my arms out wide and yawned. I guess there's nothing left to do but go to sleep. I slipped myself under my sugar pink blanket and leaned over to shut off the lamp. I shifted down so that my head rested against the pillows then shut my eyes. I still couldn't sleep.

Mother's in America yet again on another business trip. Being head of Japan's trade sure takes a lot of her time. Most of our relationship has been connected through a telephone. The only times I ever get to see my mother is Christmas and New Years. Even when she's in Japan she's always busy.

Maybe if mother was around more Riku and I wouldn't have gotten mixed into the battle of the Phantom thieves. I can remember that day clearly. How could I forget? It was the last day I ever saw my friend, Hio. And the last time I ever saw Dark.

It's been four years now. High school has long gone by and I am now hours away from starting college to study art with Riku, Daisuke and Satoshi. Riku and I will be staying at our mansion since it isn't far from the school while Daisuke and Satoshi are sharing a dormitory. Even though Satoshi and I broke up after tenth grade, us four still hang out together and chose to attend the same university.

I'm excited! Not just to be starting college but the cards told me tomorrow I will find my true love! I'm dying to know who it is and I'm dying to find out what he's like. Riku thinks I'm stupid for believing in the tarots but so far they have never let me down. Except for when the lead me to Dark. He was my first love and is now in the past. Of course I'll never forget him, or the fact he loved my grandmother but I have moved on to bigger and better things. He is out of my life and tomorrow someone new will enter.


	2. The Start of Something New

One: The Start of Something New

I was brushing my teeth when Riku began banging on the bathroom door.

"Risa, you're not the only one who has class at ten. Hurry up!" she yelled.

"I'wll be ouw ina minu!" I answered with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"Just open the door."

I leaned over to the side and unlocked the door.

"Finally," she said.

I loved my twin sister, but she was a real pain. We're nothing alike. My hair was long, hers was short. I adored makeup, she hardly touched the stuff. She wore a navy football t-shirt, I wore a white lace camisole. I had on a heart pearl necklace; she had a sweatband around her wrist. She liked her Khaki shorts; I liked my pink skirt. Her—converse sneakers; me—wedge sandals. I carried a Purse; she carried a backpack. We are absolutely positively nothing alike!

But I'm so jealous of her. Despite me obviously being the cute one, she was strong, independent, smart, athletic and responsible. I was none of those things. But it doesn't matter anymore. For today some dreamy guy is going to fall in love with me anyways.

I rinsed my mouth with wash than sprayed on some perfume.

"Its just college," Riku quipped.

"No its not. It's the first step into my future. Today I'm going to meet my true love!" I smiled excitedly.

She gave me an exasperated look.

"The cards again?"

"So?" I asked defensively.

"There all just a bunch of hooey," she said exiting the bathroom.

"They are not!" I whined following after her downstairs.

"Whatever."

"Riku, stop being mean!"

"Stop being a baby!"

"I am not!"

But Riku stopped listening to me and went outside to the car where our butler waited to drive us to the campus. I didn't talk to Riku the whole way nor did she talk to me. We rode in silence which totally bugged me since I hate not talking and she knew it too. It was this game we always secretly played on who could give in and talk first. I always lost.

When we arrived at the entrance to the Kuroki Academy a banner was hung welcoming all freshman. Riku got out first and started to walk off without me.

"Hey, Riku, wait!" I yelled out to her while getting out of the car.

I ran in hopes to catch up with her but I ran into somebody instead. My nose flattened against his hard chest.

_That hurt_, I thought.

My hand flew to hold me nose as I apologized to the man and bowed in either remorse or embarrassment.

"Don't apologize. It was my fault."

I looked up into the face of the man I knew was my true love. He was a babe! Black hair that fell onto his shoulders in an even cut and eyes as black a coal on such fair and smooth skin. I've never seen such perfection since Dark—

_Oh, why did I have to think of _him _at a time like this, _I subconsciously yelled at myself.

"I hope I didn't hurt that cute little nose of yours," his voice brought me back to earth.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Oh, I'm fine," I said shyly.

"Are you a freshman?"

"Mhm" I smiled, "Risa Harada, first year student studying Art History!"

"Touya Kuroki, third year student studying Psychology," he smiled.

"Kuroki? Your not…?"

Touya gave a light nervous laugh.

"Yes. That's me. The great-great-grandson of Saito Kuroki founder of the Kuroki Academy."

Oh my! Not only is my true love handsome but he comes from a good and wealthy family. Not like moneys and issue or have any say in a relationship but at least when we get married we will be financial supported.

_Okay Risa, you're getting too ahead here. You've only known him for less than five minutes. Give it time._

"Risa there you are!" Riku's voice called to me.

She came running up to Touya and I with Satoshi and Daisuke at her heels.

"You are such a slow poke," she said with an angered look on her face.

"I am not," I pouted.

"I'm guessing this is your sister, right?" Touya cackled.

"Who are you?" Riku asked.

Riku was totally embarrassing me with her grouchy attitude. Why can't she go make-out with Daisuke somewhere and take Satoshi with them.

"That's Touya Kuroki; the Dean's son," Satoshi said matter-of-factly like the old wise monk he always is.

"No way, for real?" Riku asked.

"He looks so much cooler in person," said Daisuke.

I cleared my throat which broadened Touya's smile. He brought an arm up to his face to check the time on his watch. A rather expensive looking watch I might add.

"Well Risa, since class begins in a about a minute or so, we don't have much time left to get to know one another," he hid his hand into the pocket of his pants, "How about I take you out tonight instead?"

"Really? Sure!" I smiled.

I hoped I didn't sound too eager, or worse, too desperate. But truthfully I was eager, and I was desperate to experience the love Riku and Daisuke have for each other.

"Excellent. How about I meet you at that popular sushi restaurant not to far from here?"

"Samurai Sushi; I love that place," I brightened, "What time should we meet?"

"Seven?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Then it's a date Miss Risa."

Touya took hold of my hand and placed it to his gentle lips. I felt another blush rise to my cheeks and out of the corner of my eye I saw the huge mouth of my sister's drop. Glancing up from beneath his long eyelashes, Touya smiled then straightened himself up to take his leave. My heart pounded in rhythm to each step he took as he walked away. I can't believe that just happened! He actually asked me out.

"You're the only person I know who can get a date on the first day of school, Risa," spoke Riku.

I wasn't even listening. I was staring dazedly at the back of the man I knew I'd grow to love.


End file.
